A software product may be authorized for a particular time period. For example, a user may be granted use of a software product for a trial period, such as for thirty days. The trial period may be provided free or at a lower cost than full use of the software product to familiarize a user with the software product. The introductory trial period may then encourage the user to pay for continued use of the software product at the end of the trial period.